Generally, materials for printing such as banners and flexes, which are widely used for outdoor or indoor advertisement, are manufactured by laminating soft poly(vinyl chloride) on one or both sides of a core layer.
As above, poly(vinyl chloride) is used as a cover layer in the traditional advertising materials for printing. Various additives such as plasticizer are added to the poly(vinyl chloride) in order to obtain various physical properties such as flexibility. Accordingly, endocrine disruptors such as phthalate are discharged during incinerating the advertising materials, and therefore there are problems to exert a bad influence on environment and human bodies.
Also, when the advertising materials are land-filled for disposal, it may take several hundred years to be decomposed in natural environment, or it is not almost decomposed, which is not desirable in appearance and causes environmental pollution.
In order to solve the above problems in disposing the conventional advertising materials, it has been suggested to add organotitanate or organozirconate amide adduct to poly(vinyl chloride) as a decomposition catalyst.
However, the above techniques are concepts to collapse the advertising materials. That is, the above techniques have effects to accelerate decompositions of the advertising materials, but they still have a problem in that endocrine disruptors such as phthalate are discharged during disposal.